


也曾恋慕天上仙

by zheng1281310241



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheng1281310241/pseuds/zheng1281310241





	也曾恋慕天上仙

易烊千玺不知道是怎么和王俊凯滚在一起的。

竹屋内是带着哭腔的呻吟和低哑的喘息，王俊凯按着易烊千玺的脖子把他压在床上，一只手掐着尚且还是少年的小道士那稍显纤细的腰。

夏夜的暴雨盖过了喘息声，易烊千玺半阖着眼睛，陌生的快感让他应接不暇，脖颈上那只温热的大手力道轻缓的揉捏他后脖子上的软肉，下身凶狠的在少年高热的甬道内冲撞。

王俊凯是他几个星期以前在山上捡到的，捡回家之后才发现他失忆了，索性把人留了下来，易烊千玺为人单纯善良，压根没想到王俊凯看他第一眼，就对他图谋不轨。

小道士一天到晚蹦蹦跳跳的，不仅管捉鬼，还帮村子里的姑娘大妈拎个东西，搬个家，勤快的不得了。 

好像丝毫不知道自己长了一张干净又漂亮的脸，王俊凯靠在院子门口面无表情的看着小孩帮邻居翠花抬了一箱乱七八糟的东西进屋，在心里狠狠吐槽，前几天易烊千玺出去帮镇子里的人看阴宅去了，他眼瞧着翠花自己扛了两箱腊肉进了门，脸不红气不喘，现在这个扭扭捏捏脸红害羞的人是谁啊。

紧接着王俊凯叹了口气，他是真的不知道自己多讨人喜欢，王俊凯拿自己仅剩的几个月人生阅历和本能经验严肃的发誓，易烊千玺是他有生以来见过最讨人喜欢的存在，要知道他本能讨厌除自己和易烊千玺之外会喘气的一切活物。

易烊千玺擦着额头的汗，嘴角还带着一个小梨涡回来了，他大老远就瞧见王俊凯表情活像隔壁翠花欠了他一百两银子没还一样，他走的时候翠花还胆战心惊的问他王俊凯是不是看自己不顺眼。

“下次别那么看人家姑娘，吓着别人了。”

王俊凯一瞬间眉眼就耷拉下来了，委屈的不得了，易烊千玺实在不知道他一瞬装委屈的变脸术从哪儿学的，偏生自己又拿他装委屈没办法，无声叹了口气，走到他面前软下声音。

“下回别那么凶。”

王俊凯还是委屈，易烊千玺居然为了邻居家那个腰是他两倍粗的翠花凶他，鼻子里哼了一声，拉着小道士的手回家，然后重重的关上了院门。

“她能扛起来两个你，还要使唤你，你还凶我。”

易烊千玺被他拉着，手指上的红痕被一个个抚过，不知怎么的就觉得王俊凯跟没长大的小孩似的，由着他折腾自己的手，抿着嘴笑出两个梨涡。

“没凶你。”

就这样，王俊凯的危机感日益严重，总觉得迟一天不把小道士吃干抹净，就一天不踏实，就在易烊千玺再一次帮张大妈铺了一下午的玉米，帮某家姑娘从镇上捎了首饰胭脂之后决定，不能再等了，晚上就动手。

易烊千玺简单沐过浴，整个人水灵鲜活的坐在竹塌上擦头发，王俊凯走过来拿走他手上的布子，温热的胸膛靠近他后背，力道轻柔的替他擦头发，干的差不多就丢到一旁，手环着易烊千玺的腰贴近耳朵。

“千玺。”

易烊千玺微微一偏头就对上一双湿漉漉的桃花眼，王俊凯眼睛黑的过分，他几乎要被吸进去，然而王俊凯没给他回答的时间，掐着他下巴就亲下去。

易烊千玺当即便懵了，这个吻来的太过突然，几乎是一瞬间双颊像是着火一样，不用看都知道耳朵已经红了个彻底，紧紧闭着眼睛，被动的承受着王俊凯温柔而坚定的吻。

舌尖划过唇珠，扫过微张的唇缝，重重舔舐敏感的上颚，勾着易烊千玺软舌由轻到重的吮吸。

王俊凯实在是太温柔了，亲吻温柔，动作温柔，声音也温柔，以至于易烊千玺头也不回的沉沦了进去，少年柔韧的腰肢被一双温热大手抚过，不轻不重的揉捏着腰侧软肉，衣襟不知道什么时候散了开，露出白皙而细嫩的胸膛。

易烊千玺胸前的一点被粗糙的指腹擦过，复而腰被抬起，舌苔压着凸起一点舔咬，初尝情欲的少年一下子惊呼出声，在突如其来的刺激中战栗着身体，他几乎是颤抖着，环住了王俊凯的肩。

这个动作无疑在无形之中鼓励了王俊凯，他一下子激动起来，手顺着后腰凹陷的弧度拽掉了碍事儿的衣物，双手抓着柔软挺翘的臀瓣肆意揉捏，来回拉扯着他后穴，易烊千玺只感觉后穴被反复拉开再合上，耻的整个人都紧紧闭着眼，纤细而修长的五指抓着王俊凯的肩膀，指尖小幅度的在他光裸的肩头磨蹭。

接下来，王俊凯拉起了他的两条腿，让他双手抱在胸前，这个姿势太过羞耻，奈何王俊凯凑在他耳边又是撒娇又是吹气，反应过来的时候已经老老实实的把自己摆成了双腿大敞的姿势。

王俊凯眼神幽深，看着那个一张一合的小口，不知道在想什么，易烊千玺颤颤巍巍的打算强忍羞耻开口一声的时候，王俊凯按着他的大腿将身子埋了下去。

湿热的舌苔舔舐过穴口的褶皱，一下一下戳刺着微微张开的穴口。易烊千玺一下子脑子跟炸了一样，愣了一下就要开始挣扎，但王俊凯劲大的吓人，把他死死地按在原地，舌尖的力道一下比一下重。

王俊凯在感受到易烊千玺力道逐渐变小，便松开了手，伸出两根食指拉开了穴口舌尖递进了高热紧致的内部，这刺激几乎让他大脑一片空白，只能感觉到灵活柔软湿润的舌尖在他体内像性交般抽插，精神上和肉体上的双重灭顶刺激让他哭了出来。

王俊凯起身的时候，就看见易烊千玺满脸泪水，喉咙里发出类似小动物呜咽般的声音，他弯腰将少年搂进怀里，一边一下一下抚摸着他的脊背，一边继续在已经被舔的湿软的小穴做扩张，最后在易烊千玺的哭腔中强势而缓慢的插了进去。

过程是很疼的，易烊千玺手紧紧抓着王俊凯的胳膊，力气大到指甲发白，前段也软了下去，王俊凯啄着他唇角的梨涡，手抓着秀气的前段撸动，在少年双颊泛上粉色，喘息开始变味的时候，耸动着腰开始自上而下的顶弄。

易烊千玺初经人事就是这么深的姿势，痛感和快感齐飞，他昏昏沉沉不知道该喊疼还是该被爽的呻吟，最终化作了几个字，被带着色气诱惑的音色包裹着从唇齿间逸出。

“王俊凯你，你慢，慢一点，啊！”

话音还没落就被一个狠顶，顶的支离破碎，王俊凯在他身上肆意揉捏着，留下一大片一大片的指痕。

外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，遮住了这一方小院中的呻吟和喘息。

第二天易烊千玺醒来的时候只觉得浑身上下好像要散架一样，王俊凯则牢牢的圈着他的腰，后面还顶着一根精神头相当好的东西，易烊千玺深吸一口气，强忍着浑身酸疼转个身看着他。

王俊凯真是太好看了，长发披散下来，更衬得整个人唇红齿白，直到王俊凯睁开眼，易烊千玺才反应过来自己刚才一直盯着他，一下子就红了耳朵。

“夫人早啊。”

这一声夫人喊得又让易烊千玺想起来昨天晚上王俊凯缠着自己要让他喊夫君，喊相公，臊的直瞪眼，王俊凯自知昨天晚上太过分，今天还是收敛一点，于是他亲了亲易烊千玺的耳朵，披了衣服翻身下床。

“千玺你再躺会，我去给你做早饭。”

王俊凯手艺相当的好，好像是刻在骨子里一样，什么都不记得了，拿起锅碗瓢盆还能熟练的做出各种易烊千玺喜欢的食物，也是令人新奇。

日子一不小心就过得缠绵顺遂，两个人都好像把王俊凯来历不明这件事情抛到脑后，然而客观存在事情永远不会改变，易烊千玺本想就算王俊凯是什么大世家的弟子，也算是拥有过这个人。

然而世事难料，他这辈子挨得疼都得归咎于王俊凯，就是这次格外的疼，易烊千玺的胸膛被一只散着黑气的箭穿过，堪堪停在了王俊凯胸前。

易烊千玺朦朦胧胧的想，这么大的伤口竟然只感觉冷，也好如果扎在王俊凯身上指不定要怎么疼，他躺在王俊凯怀里挣扎着想说什么，可嘴里涌出的是一股一股的鲜血。

王俊凯彻底慌了神，抱着易烊千玺，哆哆嗦嗦咬破中指要给易烊千玺他的心头血，却被旁边赶来的王源拉住了。

“你心头血杀气过重，他撑不住的，况且这是弑神箭，就算是你我挨上一下都得修养数百年，何况是凡人。”

王俊凯早就想起来了，他知道留下来只会给易烊千玺带来危险，可他舍不得，也对自己有过大的信心，他总相信自己可以保护好易烊千玺。

却不曾想到现在的情形，王源也无可奈何，易烊千玺现在的情况还真是大罗金仙都救不了，他按了按王俊凯的肩膀。

“你现在去地府说不定还能赶得上他过奈何。”


End file.
